L'Ange de la Mort
by Margaux.R
Summary: Les Dieux t'offrent une récompense, Elu... OS tristounet.
1. Douloureux choix

_Voilà une OS, pour le moins étrange... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça... En tout cas, j'en suis fière !! pour ceux qui reconnaitrons, c'est un peu un mélange de Matrix III et de Charmed. En espérant que ça vous plaise... OS en deux parties. _

* * *

**°° **

_L'Ange de la Mort _

**°**

_Douloureux choix _

**°°**

L'herbe est poisseuse de sang et la terre en a pris la teinte rougeâtre. Les vautours s'installent sur la plaine, dans un concert de piaillements aigus. L'odeur de mort flotte doucement dans l'air, comme un ruban de parfums et la poussière retombe lentement sur le sol, en de milliers de particules.

Un hurlement déchire le silence et paniqués, les charognards s'envolent, avec maladresse. Sous un saule pleureur, un homme est agenouillé. Ses épaules tressautent tant les sanglots sont violents.

L'homme rejette la tête en arrière et hurle une nouvelle fois. Sa haine et sa douleur se déversent en même temps que ses torrents de larmes. La nuit tombe lentement sur ce paysage désolé. Des cadavres recouvrent la plaine, homme, femme et enfants confondus.

L'homme embrasse le front blanc d'une femme allongée sur l'herbe. La femme ne respire plus. Seuls ses cheveux roux virevoltent autour de sa tête. L'homme lui enlève ses mèches du visage, dans un geste tremblant et ses doigts sales font des tâches de boue et de sang sur les tempes de la morte. Il se redresse lentement, le corps sans vie dans ses bras. Il niche sa tête dans le cou froid.

- Gin…. Gin, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie….

L'homme avance, titubant sous le poids du cadavre.

- Pose la à terre.

Il sursaute et se retourne. Une silhouette sombre apparaît clairement dans le brouillard. L'homme sort sa baguette et, toujours silencieux, jette un sort. L'inconnu agite une main désinvolte et le sort dévie. Le jeune homme lâche sa baguette, serre étroitement le corps de la femme et gémit :

- Qui êtes-vous ?...

Il pleure, las de la guerre, tandis que ses doigts se crispent sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme.

- Pose le corps de Ginny Weasley sur le sol, ordonne l'ombre.

- C'est ma fiancée, murmure l'homme.

Mais, il s'exécute. Il allonge la jeune femme sur la terre et lève la tête vers l'ombre. Doté d'une nouvelle colère, il se jette à corps perdu dans l'esprit de l'inconnu.

- N'essaie pas de pénétrer mon esprit, Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas humain.

Harry se retire lentement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répète-t-il à voix basse.

- Je suis l'Ange de la Mort. Je suis une créature neutre dans le combat opposant le Bien au Mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

L'homme apparaît, distinctement. Sa peau transparente laisse entrevoir des veines bleutées, ses cheveux noirs virevoltent, bien qu'il n'y est pas assez de vent, et ses yeux d'ébènes, sans une once de blanc, restent fixes, comme ceux d'un mort. Vêtu de noir, rehaussant le teint irréel de sa peau, il a l'air humain.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je suis l'envoyé des Dieux et je viens te proposer un marché.

Harry ricane tristement.

- Les Dieux ?... Je ne crois en aucun dieu. Ils brisent les humains comme des marionnettes, abandonnent le monde dont ils ont la charge.

- Au contraire…. Les Dieux ont décidé cette guerre.

Harry cligne des paupières et sa respiration se fait saccadé. Un moment, l'Ange s'attend à le voir tomber mort, sur le sol, mais, le Survivant se reprend.

- Il y a des million d'années, les Dieux ont passé un accord avec le Mal. Tout les 500 ans, aurait lieu une grande guerre, décidant de l'avenir de la Terre.

- Que ce serait-il passé si j'avais perdu ?

- Rien, réponds l'Ange. Le Bien gagne toujours, les Dieux s'en arrangent. Si Lord Voldemort t'avait tué, il serait mort, quelques jours plus tard, d'un mal incurable. Malédiction des Dieux. Ils n'aiment pas perdre.… Cette guerre a été plus sanglante que les précédentes, en raison de l'évolution des mentalités des Hommes, Sorciers et Moldus. Vous vous battez, même sans l'aide des Dieux…. A croire, que c'est dans votre nature de vous tuer….

L'Ange regarde un instant le jeune homme qui semble mortifié.

- Harry Potter, tu es l'Elu du Bien et tu as triomphé. Les Dieux t'offrent une récompense.

- Je ne veux aucune récompense ! Crache Harry, soudain animé de la flamme de haine, qui le guidait, depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Allez dire à vos.… Dieux que je les hais ! Allez-vous en !

L'Ange reste impassible devant tant de haine.

- Chaque demi millénaire, reprend-t-il. Les Dieux élisent un homme. Un enfant. Cet enfant se bat des années durant. Il gagne la bataille, devenu homme ou même vieillard. Tu es le premier à avoir réussi en 17 ans.

- Quelle joie ! Lance, Harry, amer.

- Tu es aussi celui qui a le plus perdu.

Harry se raidit et ses yeux se posent sur le corps sans vie de sa fiancée. De nouveau, les larmes envahissent son regard émeraude.

- Elu, voici ta récompense, déclare l'Ange d'une voix forte.

Il fait un geste circulaire de la main et huit silhouettes nacrées apparaissent sur sa gauche. Harry titube en reconnaissant les traits des personnes. Il y a cinq hommes et trois femmes, tous de cette couleur argent, le regard un peu vide, le sourire aux lèvres. Il approche une main tremblante vers la femme la plus proche de lui.

- Gin, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

La jeune femme sourit et s'écarte légèrement, évitant sa main tendue. Harry se tourne vers la Mort, et la souffrance qui se lit dans ses yeux est insoutenable. Même l'Ange qui chaque jour, vient chercher des dizaines d'hommes, n'a jamais vu autant de détresse, dans un seul regard.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Murmure Harry.

- Ce sont des Ames, dit l'Ange. Je les ai fait venir des limbes. Pour toi.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Gémit le jeune homme.

- Les as-tu tous reconnu ? Voici Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley.

- Taisez-vous.… Arrêtez….

- Tu as le pouvoir de vie sur l'un d'entre eux.

Harry se redresse et croise les yeux noirs de la Mort. Aucune expression, aucune étincelle n'y brillent.

- Je peux en ressusciter un ? Un seul ?

Sa respiration s'accélère tandis que l'Ange hoche la tête.

- Non…. Vous… vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça….

Il se plaque les mains sur le visage, dans un signe évident de chagrin.

- Enfant, fais le bon choix. Ils sont neuf à attendre.

Harry relève la tête, les joues marquées par le sang, le nez saupoudré de terre. Il se tourne vers les semblants de vie et semble les compter.

- Ils sont huit….

- Non, neuf.

Mais Harry ne l'écoute déjà plus et s'approche doucement de ses parents.

- Maman… Papa…

Il tend la main vers eux mais ils s'écartent en souriant.

- Tu ne peux les toucher.

- Sirius.… Remus.… Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore.… Je suis désolé…. Pardonnez moi, sanglote Harry, alors qu'à chaque fois ils s'écartent de lui. Ron, Mione, mes…. mes meilleurs amis…. Je vous ai tués…. Ma Gin, je t'aime tant….

Il tombe à genoux et pleure. Il crie au désespoir et les Ames sourient de son malheur.

- Ils ne savent pas qui tu es, apprend l'Ange, en avançant d'un pas vers eux. Moi, ils me connaissent.

Et il prend le bras de Dumbledore, qui incline la tête avec respect. Les autres s'approchent de la Mort, avec avidité, espérant, l'effleurer.

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie….

- Fais ton choix, maintenant, dit l'Ange, d'un ton sec, en retournant à sa place.

- Vos Dieux sont… sont le Mal incarné !

- Le Mal n'est aucunement représenté par une divinité. Il est le noir et le néant. Il n'est rien et tout à la fois. Aucune description ne lui correspond. Choisis, à présent.

Harry garde les yeux sur la petite fleur, plantée sur le sol. Il la découvre à l'instant et est fasciné de la voir encore vivante sur cette plaine où la Mort est présente. Avec délicatesse, il coupe la tige et croie entendre le petit cri de douleur de la plante. Mais avec tous ceux qui résonnent déjà dans son esprit, ce n'est rien. Il se traîne à genoux jusqu'au corps de Ginny Weasley, couchée à quelques pas de lui. Il remet tendrement une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille et y dépose la fleur. Le blanc se détache de sa chevelure de feu.

Le choix s'impose à son esprit.

Il pose ses lèvres sales sur celles, glacées, de la jeune femme et se remet debout avec difficulté. Il embrasse du regard, les Ames, qui lui sourient.

- Pardonnez-moi, tous….

Et il fait de nouveau face à l'Ange de la Mort.

- Alors, Enfant. As-tu fait ton choix ?

* * *

_Suite..._


	2. Sacrifice

_Voici la suite..._

* * *

**°° **

___L'Ange de la Mort _

**°**

_Sacrifice _

**°°**

La nuit est tombée à présent. La lune essaie difficilement de percer les nuages noirs et les étoiles semblent éteintes. Le vent ébouriffe les cheveux noirs du jeune homme et balaie la poussière sur le sol. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombent du ciel, commençant le dur travail d'effacer le sang, de nettoyer les cadavres.

- Alors, Elu ?

L'Ange insiste. Ses yeux, jusque là, fixes, s'agitent lentement, suivant silencieusement, chaque geste du Survivant.

- Sérénia, murmure Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Dites à ma fiancée, que je veux qu'elle appelle notre fille, Sérénia.

L'Ange est surpris mais reste impassible.

- Comment….

- Ginny Weasley Potter appellera l'enfant qu'elle porte Sérénia Potter, répète Harry.

- Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire toi-même ? Demande l'Ange, perplexe.

Harry sourit douloureusement, et cligne rapidement des yeux.

- Jamais vous ne me verrez choisir entre tous ces êtres qui me sont cher. Je vivrai constamment dans la culpabilité de les avoir laissé mourir.

- Quel est ton choix ?

Le ton de l'Ange se fait sec. Il ne comprend pas où Harry veut en venir, et cela l'agace. Qu'un Homme, même l'Elu, parvienne à se jouer de lui, est inadmissible. Il tente de regarder les pensées du Survivant, mais, son esprit est fermé, et même lui, qui incarne le pouvoir de la Mort, ne réussit pas à en forcer l'entrée.

- Je fais le choix de ne pas choisir.

L'Ange voit trop tard, l'éclat de la lame apparaître avant de plonger dans le cœur du Survivant. Il ne fait pas un geste et se contente de regarder l'Elu se donner la Mort. Harry tient le pommeau à deux mains et l'enfonce dans sa chair. La dague est aiguisée et glisse avec douceur jusqu'à son cœur. Harry a un hoquet et le sang coule aux coins de sa bouche. Ses épaules tremblent.

- Je les aime et Elu des Dieux ou non, je… je n'ai aucun droit de vie ou… ou de mort sur quiconque…

Il sourit et son corps bascule sur le côté, la pierre rouge du pommeau se confondant avec le sang qui l'envahit. Doucement, les yeux émeraude se ferment sur le monde et la main brune de terre attrape celle de la jeune femme à côté.

Harry Potter a rendu son dernier souffle.

L'Ange soupire et a un mince sourire. Il claque des doigts. Le corps sans vie de Ginny Weasley disparaît et la main du Survivant se referme sur le vide. Un geste du poignet et les silhouettes nacrées s'étirent, brillent, grossissent et laissent place à huit personnes de chair et de sang.

Agenouillés sur le sol, ils relèvent la tête, abasourdi. Ils sont tous vêtus de blanc, mais déjà leurs genoux imaculés, se retrouvent souillés de boue rougeâtre. Ils regardent, horrifiés, le champs de bataille.

- Le Sacrifice, murmure l'Ange pour lui-même.

Un hurlement le fait sursauter.

Ginny Weasley s'est jetée sur le corps de son fiancé. Elle le martèle de coups en sanglotant. Sa robe blanche se colore de sang et ses lèvres embrassent le visage du mort.

- Harry.… Non…. Harry, reste...

Hermione Granger s'approche d'elle et lui prends les épaules, le visage mouillé.

- Gin.… Viens. Lèves-toi. C'est fini.…

Hermione relève la jeune femme et la soutient. Ronald Weasley, ravagé de larmes, les rejoint et les serre contre lui. Le vieux professeur essuie les quelques larmes restées sur ses joues. Lily Potter est blottie dans les bras de son mari, qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Sirius Black, le regard vide est agenouillé sur le sol et Remus Lupin pose une main tremblante sur son épaule.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ? Crie Ginny.

- L'Elu s'est sacrifié pour vos vies, dit l'Ange d'une voix tranquille.

- Non ! Jamais ! Il… il ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée….

- Vous êtes la Mort ? Coupe Dumbledore.

- Oui. Je suis envoyé par les Dieux. Je devais récompenser l'Enfant. Il a eu du mal à choisir. Mais j'imagine que son choix est le bon pour tout le monde.…

- Harry savait-il ce qui allait se passer ? Demande Remus à mi-voix.

- Je ne sais pas. L'Elu devait choisir lequel d'entre vous, ressusciter. En se sacrifiant, il vous a tous sauvés…. C'est courageux…. Aucun autre Elu ne l'a jamais fait….

- Les… Autres Elus ? Hésite Hermione.

- Oui. Aucun d'entre eux, sur ces millions d'années, n'a pensé à sauver la totalité des gens qui leur étaient proposés.

- Qu'ont-ils fait alors ? Demande Hermione.

L'Ange sourit brièvement. Il sait qui elle est. Il sait tous de ses goûts, de ses passions. Il connaît son caratère, il a connaissance de l'amour fraternel qu'elle portait au Survivant.

- Les Elus s'interdisent d'aimer. Ce sont souvent des gens riches, craints. Ils commandent et les autres suivent. Ainsi, les Dieux s'assurent une quasi victoire. Ici, Harry Potter a aimé et a été aimé. Sa guerre a été plus dure que les précédentes. C'est étrange que Leur choix se soit porté sur cet enfant…

L'Ange pose les yeux sur le cadavre, songeur.

- Que font-ils alors ? Insiste Hermione.

- Ils choisissent n'importe quelle personne, pourvu qu'elle ait été intime avec eux, dit-il simplement. Ils ne tiennent pas véritablement à elle. C'est une… obligation.

Il y a un silence, seulement rompu par les sanglots et les reniflements.

- Je vais partir pour ne revenir que dans cinq cents ans. Vous êtes les Neuf Revenants. Vous allez développer des pouvoirs étranges, de nouvelles facultés magiques. Sans doute, vivrez-vous plus longtemps que la moyenne sorcière.

- Nous ne sommes que huit.

L'Ange se tourne vers Ginny.

- L'Enfant-Elu a demandé à ce qu'elle s'appelle Sérénia Potter. Qu'il ait deviné que l'enfant serait une fille est étonnant.

Ginny ouvre de grands yeux et regarde son ventre., encore plat, sous le tissu du vetêment.

- Partez, murmure-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête.

- Je ne suis qu'un Ange au service des Dieux. Je n'éprouve aucun remords, aucune culpabilité. Je ne sors des limbes qu'à exception. Souvenez-vous en, Ginny Weasley…

Lentement, il recule et le brouillard l'enveloppe. Ginny fixe l'endroit où l'Ange a disparu. Elle se leve et hurle de toutes ses forces. Les sept autres ne font rien pour l'en empêcher, se contentant de la fixer, les yeux vides.

- Ramenez le moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Revenez ! Ramenez le moi…. Ramenez le moi….

Sa voix se brise, elle retombe sur les pierres et rampe près du corps de Harry. Elle niche sa tête dans son cou et enroule son bras autour de sa taille, juste au-dessus du manche de la dague. Alors, elle se met à pleurer. Ses larmes glissent le long de la peau blême du mort. Les autres Revenants font cercle autour d'eux. Ginny prend la main d'Harry et la place sur son ventre

- Je t'aime, Harry… Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Ses paroles sont portées par le vent et la pluie tombe plus fort, encore. Vêtus de blanc, les cheveux plaqués sur le front, ils ont l'air figé.

C'est ainsi qu'on les trouva.

Tel des spectres, perdu dans leur douleur.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite... Peut-être sur la fille de Ginny et de Harry. Il faut que je réfléchisse ! Gros bisous à vous tous !!!_


End file.
